Looking for a Girl Made of Glass
by virgin bones
Summary: It's Senior year for Eli Goldsworthy and he has his eye on a Miss Becky Baker. Over the summer, Eli had rescued Becky from a fearful encounter, which forged a bond between the two. However, this moment has reawakened a vileness from Becky's childhood. Will the allure of self-destruction ruin these lovers? How does one confront evil? Caution:Rape Anorexia Bulimia Self-Harm Addiction


Hello, I'm Viola, and this is the first chapter of a very new project. Tell me your thoughts!  
Trigger Warning: Bulimia

* * *

The doorbell rang, and within moments, Mrs. Baker arrived to welcome an unexpected guest.

"Sorry to bother you, Mrs. Baker," the boy began politely as he brushed the hair from his eyes, "But I've come to drop off Becky's Biology homework." His movements were stiff and he seemed unusually nervous.

Completely oblivious to the teen's body language, the cheerful woman took a step to the side and extended her arm toward the hallway, "Oh, that's so kind of you, Eli. Just be careful—Rebecca's come down with a nasty bug!"

The dark-haired boy pursed his lips and nodded slightly, acknowledging Mrs. Baker's comment in silence for he was too anxious to commit to a conversation. Without sparing a second, he rushed toward the stairs, ignoring the crucifixes and framed family portraits lining the yellow walls.

"Becks?..." Eli called nervously, his tight pale fist rapping against the wooden door. He paused for a moment and shuffled his feet until a familiar voice called out.

"Go away."

Eli clenched his jaw, he was attempting to be gentle, but clearly Becky had no interest in civility or reason. Thus, the teen drew a bobby pin from his back pocket and brought it to the doorknob, wiggling it ever so slightly before the simple lock gave.

As he opened the door, he found a small body hunched over on the floor, a blanket swathed over her lithe frame.

"If you're going to barge in, at least close the door." Becky commanded tersely, shaking in fury but refusing to face the boy whom had just entered her room. Beneath the cover of her quilt, Eli could see her sharp movements; clearly she was hiding something.

Convinced Becky was cutting herself, the teen eased the door shut before pouncing on her, holding her down as he tore off her cover to reveal a rather unusual surprise: a pile of chocolate bars and a 2-liter bottle of diet soda.

"Lock the door." She demanded, blushing furiously as she hurriedly picked up handfuls of wrappers and shoved them into the wastebasket. There were at least 15 wrappers tossed away, and 5 chocolate bars remaining on the floor.

Hugging her small chest, Becky could feel her eyes beginning to water as Eli drew nearer, attempting to embrace her. "Please, don't touch me." Her voice softened, and the boy raised an eyebrow, unsure of what he was witnessing.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about," he began, taking a seat on Becky's bed as he padded the empty space next to him, "A lot of people chow down on chocolate when they're depressed." Eli seemed relieved—Becky had been rather despondent lately, and he was afraid she might be injuring herself.

"I suppose so." The slim girl managed, tightening her robe as she bent forward to pick up her soda, "So, that's it… Not to be rude, but I'd like to be alone now." There was something frantic stirring in her weary blue eyes.

"Oh, but how I miss my Little Miss Sunshine!" the boy teased, reaching forward to tickle her sides. Quickly, she backed away, clearly averse to any physical contact. "Seriously though," he stated, his expression becoming more stern, "I'm not budging from this pink menagerie until you tell me why you're so down."

Becky staggered as she was unsure of what to say; lying was a sin, and she wanted no part in that… Although, saying that Becky had wandered from the righteous path would be an understatement. She shrugged her bird-like shoulders, glancing toward the floor, "I've just been really stressed out…" It wasn't a lie per se, but she was definitely omitting the truth, "And this isn't helping."

The girl grabbed Eli's hand and squeezed softly, her lower-lip quivering, as she looked him in the eye, "Please, I'm begging you, just go."

The pale boy furrowed his eyebrows as he stared deeply into the girl's watering gaze—There was something very wrong here. "As your friend, I can't leave you in a state like this." He asserted, pulling her closer, convinced he could break through to her. "Becky, seriously, you can tell me the truth… I want to help you, and you know I would never judge you. What's wrong?"

The girl had finally had it. Becky gave an exasperated sigh as she shook off Eli's touch. She uncapped the bottle and chugged the dark liquid, the carbon bubbling down her throat before she slammed the bottle down on her nightstand. "Okay, so you really want to know what's wrong?" she mocked him angrily.

She then rushed toward the adjacent door and threw it open, revealing a pristine white bathroom. Without hesitation, the blonde hurried toward the toilet and dropped to her knees, flipping the seat up and shoving her dainty fingers down her throat. Within moments, waves of vomit escaped her lips, surging violently from her tiny frame.

Eli looked bewildered, suddenly awoken from stasis as he ran to Becky and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her away from the toilet. "What the fuck are you doing?" he whispered angrily, holding her down as she tried to escape his grip.

"Eli, I swear, if you force me to digest this crap I will never speak to you again." She cried, beating her fists on her thighs, burying her face in her robe to muffle her cries.

Vomit was falling all over the boy's sleeves and pants, but he was unfazed as he continued to restrain the squirming blonde; someone of her fragility was bound to tire quickly.

Becky's chest began to rise and fall more quickly, and she eventually grew out of breath, collapsing into Eli's embrace, as she was no longer equipped to fight—"Are you ready to talk?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first installation. Let me know what you think in the comments. Thanks for reading!

xxx Viola


End file.
